To adjust the room temperature and humidity of a building by an air conditioner, it is conventional practice to install one or a plurality of outdoor units on the rooftop of the building or externally of the building and one or a plurality of indoor units in each room of the building and to control the operation of the outdoor units and the indoor units in accordance with the outdoor temperature and humidity.
For example after the air conditioner is started up, the indoor units and the outdoor units of the air conditioner have their operations so controlled as to cause the temperature of each room to agree with a target temperature rapidly, to maintain the room temperature at the target level as much as possible and to cause the room temperature to rapidly reach an altered temperature if the target temperature is altered. Further in order to realize air conditioning by efficient heat exchange, the refrigerant is so controlled as to adjust the rate of flow of the refrigerant into the evaporator or condenser.
The operating conditions for such air conditioners vary, for example, with the environmental conditions of the building wherein the conditioner is installed or the orientation of the room to be air conditioned, hence the need for the adjustment of each operating condition. Accordingly, the air conditioner is operated for trial when the air conditioner is newly installed in the building so as to adjust the control parameters such as the gain to obtain an optimum operating state.
However, since the operating conditions for air conditioners are influenced by the season and weather, it is necessary for those who are in charge-of installation of the conditioner to visit the site of installation repeatedly to collect state data representing the operating state of the air conditioner during trial operations, check various adjusting values for acceptability based on the state data and make readjustment of the air conditioner. Accordingly, the air conditioner has the problem of necessitating a prolonged period of time and great labor for adjustment. This problem becomes more serious in the case of air conditioners which are installed in a plurality of buildings since the conditioner in each building needs to be adjusted.